numberlemonfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:CloudyWithAChanceOfRainbows/The Numberlemon Wiki Heroes
Remember, remember, the tenth of November. This is the team that defeats evil users and stuff! Inspired by TSRITW. He said copying is not theft, so I'm gonna copy his blog post and templates. 'Members' 'Leaders' * Cwacor (founder of the team and leader) * TheNumberlemaleBlock (deputy leader and founder of wiki) *'Double Dorito Dancer' (co-leader) * Half a Pinkty is better than none (co-leader) *'Rectangl’r' (co-leader) 'Belcos' * Flower Witch / Honey Witch (belco) *'Food Pokemon 230' (belco) * Hay is for Horses' Den (belco) *'Overrandom Guy' (belco) *'Red Bird Bomb' (belco) * Russian Doctor (belco) *'Shining Legend' (belco) 'Normal Members' *'Astro Boi #10' *'Blonde-haired Finer' *'Bridge Between Two Number Shows' *'Car Puncher 7x9' *'Creeper in a Nutshell Fan' *'Hexadroid’s Tombstone' *'Mad Manager' *'Memekai' *'Noibat the Pokeblock' *'Not Actually a Cube' *'Om-nom' *'Plant Wizard' *'Rebecca Hit' *'The Girl Who Eats Birthday Cakes On New Year's Eve' *'The Guy Who Lost His Account' *'Unlucky Nick' *'Web Open Font Format 99' 'Half-Heroes' *'Alex the “Great”': He's okay, but he can be a jerk sometimes. *'Combuster Coin': Sockpuppeting and Fake Suicide. *'Hoffless Three-Four-Seven': Needs to learn to respect opinions. *'iExpress': Trying to changing his/her character's gender. AFTER STARRING IN A TON OF EPISODES. *'Keyless Lock': Vandalizing Cwacor's page on the Learningblocks Wiki. *'Ethan's First Account': Heroes need stable accounts. Also can't handle people calling him "ChameleonoBoi". *'Ethan's Second Account': Reincarnation of above. *'Ethan's Third Account': Reincarnation of above. *'Ethan's Fourth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'Ethan's Fifth Account': Reincarnation of above. 'Half-Villains' Basically cast members who acts like villains. *'ABC GUY': Joining without permission, calling this show "Numbermelon", and not accepting criticism even though his drawings suck. *'Crazee': Literally doing EVERYTHING without permission. *'Crazee2': Reincarnation of above. *'Crazee-Z': Reincarnation of above. *'Luckee': Does everything without permission, like Crazee. *'LuckeeIsWorst': Reincarnation of above. *'Luckee4': Reincarnation of above. *'Risaboom': Violence. *'Uranuspammer': Making spam pages. 'Villains' *'0FC6593B': Harassment on Cherry. *'3Bxx12': Harassment, and censoring everything. *'Alex the “Greater”': Impersonator of Alex. Also vandalizing 's page. *'Anika': She wants to join as 101, which TPD reserved, so she threatened TSRITW (and will threaten TPD if she's not blocked). *'Another one of sally's minions': The nickname explains it all. *'Bummer': One of Sally's minions. *'Burrito Buster': Swearing & Spamming. *'Burrito Bu2ter': Reincarnation of above. *'Chrissa's worst nightmare': Harassment. *'Chrissa's second worst nightmare': Reincarnation of above. *'Fedor Ejov': Stealing this character. *'Fedor Pesik Cot': Reincarnation of above. *'Force Painter': NSFW. *'Foot Bender': Hates so much he vandalised and spammed. *'Foot Bender not the 1st': Reincarnation of above. *'Freezehonk': Making Numberlemon NSFW. *'Freezehonkk': Reincarnation of above. *'Freezehonktuple': Reincarnation of above. *'GenderyGender': Unacceptable username. *'HetCheeseCheeseCheese': Vandalising. *'Hunter's Butt': Making stupid episodes and rip-offs. *'Just an id': Inserting false information. *'Kizo Doesn't Know Jack': Reverting deleted pages. Seriously, they're deleted for a reason. *'Not actually the Tik Tak Torturer': Vandalising BB230's userpage. *'Paid for it': Harassment on Alex. *'Quacker': Impostor of Cwacor. *'Sally the Stupid User': Believes in blatantly fake factoids and is really infamous in YouTube. Also, she makes fake Numberfanagrams and made a rip-off of this show and her grammar sucks. *'Sally Lover': One of Sally's minions (I think) *'Smelly Salts': Swearing and Harassment. *'Stellacore Fanthreatener': She wanted to be 78, but 78 is taken, so she threatened to kick StairCase out of the cast for joining without permission (Yes, StairCase DID join without permission, but we like that character) *'Turdy Choice': Is really infamous in YouTube. *'Ultimate Vandal': The name says it all. '"I want to murder TSRITW"s' *'No.75147': Harassment on TSRITW. (Hates him so much that he vandalised and spammed) *'No.78034': Reincarnation of above. *'No.74131': Reincarnation of above. *'No.76225': Reincarnation of above. 'L''o''uis' Minions' Major difference between them and Luis' Minions? Luis' Minions vandalise, but Louis' Minions spam on people's message walls. *'Louis' First Minion': Spams on everybody's message walls. *'Louis' Second Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Third Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Fourth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Fifth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Sixth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Seventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Eighth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Ninth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Tenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Eleventh Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Twelfth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Thirteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Fourteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Fifteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Sixteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Seventeenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Eighteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Nineteenth Minion': Reincarnation of above. *'Louis' Twentieth Minion': Reincarnation of above. 'PizzaCats' *'PizzaCat's First Account': Swearing. *'PizzaCat's Second Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 2.5th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Third Account': Reincarnation of above. (Also started doing NFSW) *'PizzaCat's Fourth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 4.5th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 4.75th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Fifth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Sixth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 6.2th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 6.4th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 6.6th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 6.8th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Seventh Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Eighth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 8.5th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Ninth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 9.5th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Tenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 10.2th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 10.4th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 10.6th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 10.8th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Eleventh Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 11.5th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 11.75th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Twelfth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Thirteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Fourteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Fifteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Sixteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Seventeenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Eighteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Nineteenth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's Twentieth Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 21st Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 22nd Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 23rd Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 24th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 25th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 26th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 27th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 28th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 29th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 30th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 31st Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 32nd Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 33rd Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 34th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 35th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 36th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 37th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 38th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 39th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 40th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 41th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 42th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 43th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 44th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 45th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 46th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 47th Account': Reincarnation of above. *'PizzaCat's 48th Account': Reincarnation of above. AND HUNDREDS OF OTHER ACCOUNTS. You know what? I'm too lazy to add them all here. Just go to the 'Romans' *'Roman 1.0': Trying to join without an account. *'Roman 1.25': Spamming. Also Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 1.5': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 1.5': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 1.75': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 2.0': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 2.25': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 2.5': Reincarnation of above. *'Roman 1.75': Reincarnation of above. Other Anonymous Villains *'70.57.1.25': Anonymous version of , I think... *'82.113.205.204': 5-year olds aren't supposed to know the word "sh*t". *'95.131.147.200': Made a spam page. *'178.128.221.141': Swearing, vandalism, and harassment 'Our Own Template! :D' Category:Blog posts